29 plus 4
by Cachoucat
Summary: Tout le monde l'aime. Pas possible de faire autrement: il est tellement kawai!Mais qu'arriverait il si une personne très proche de lui haïssait Quatre au point de vouloir le tuer? One shot encore une...


_C'est ma première fanfic ! Beaucoup de cogitation et d'hésitations…A vous de juger ! Dois-je continue à écrire, ou planter des radis à la place ?_

_Les personnages ? Pas na moi… même pas la narratrice, parce que même si on ne la voit jamais dans les mangas ou la série, théoriquement, elle existe. Vous l'aurez compris, mon chouchou adoré à moi, c'est Quatre…_

_L'action se déroule juste après « Endless Waltz », mais alors vraiment juste après…pendant le générique de fin en fait ! Le format « one shot » me semblait le meilleur pour cette fanfic. Pour tout public, genre suspens .Bonne lecture ! _

29+4…

Je le déteste. Depuis toujours. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Presque depuis sa naissance en fait. Et ce ressentiment s'est peu à peu transformé en haine. Entendre prononcer son nom suffit à me faire entrer dans une colère noire, difficilement contrôlable. Etrange chose que la haine. Couverture opaque, elle me camoufle aux yeux des autres tout en ne me laissant voir qu'une partie de la réalité. Couverture épaisse, elle ne me tient pas chaud, tout en m'étouffant peu à peu. Couverture artificielle, elle forme autour de moi une carapace d'une dureté incroyable. Je suis sa prisonnière, j'en suis consciente, mais je la chérie de toute mon âme. C'est tout ce qu'Il m'a laissée…

Il avait tué. Lui, qui venait d'une famille de pacifistes ! Pas seulement des étrangers, non ! Sa propre famille ! Notre mère, dont il n'a jamais entendu parler, et dont il ignore même l'existence. Elle était si belle, si douce, si déterminée, si aimante, et si fière aussi ! Certaines de mes sœurs les plus âgées disent que je lui ressemble. Sauf que je ne suis plus douce. Ni aimante d'ailleurs. Par contre, j'ai hérité d'elle la fierté et la détermination. Et d'une certaine façon, il me tue aussi à petit feu, moi aussi.

Sa naissance ne m'avait pas seulement privée de ma mère, mais aussi de la place de dernière-née. Être la vingt-neuvième fille-éprouvette n'est pas enviable…surtout quand vient de naître enfin LE garçon, le futur chef de famille ! J'ai grandi à l'ombre de la famille, à l'ombre du Miracle, à l'ombre de l'amour paternel… Quoique je fasse pour me démarquer, rien n'y faisait. Ou mes sœurs l'avaient accompli bien avant, ou Lui le faisait mieux que moi. Que je m'intéresse à la gestion des exploitations minières ? Une de mes sœurs dirigeait déjà plusieurs équipes d'ouvriers… Avais-je des compétences médicales ? Je me retrouvai placée sous les ordres d'un joli médecin blond Winner. Et pour le pilotage, c'était pire. Alors que je maîtrisais à grande peine les commandes d'une navette, Lui dominait celles des robots mobiles des chantiers d'entretien…

Lui, c'était la morgue, l'assurance, le dédain. Belle bouille toute blonde, une peau de bébé, des yeux bleus splendides, à se demander où était passé notre sang arabe…Mais une vraie tête à claque dès l'âge de dix ans. Il ne connaissait pas ses sœurs, et ne semblait pas vouloir les connaître. Pourquoi se fatiguer à retenir les prénoms de vingt-neuf copies ? Les autres, toutes les autres, en étaient folles. C'était leur préféré. Moi, j'en étais malade. J'ai longtemps cru à de la jalousie de ma part. Avec le temps, j'ai compris que ce qui grandissait au fond de moi était bien pire.

Lorsqu'il a défié Père en partant sur terre avec son Gundam, j'ai cru à ma chance… j'ai cru pouvoir me rapprocher de papa, lui montrer que j'existais, et que j'étais digne de la famille des Winner. Mais père s'était enfermé dans son aigreur et son ressentiment. Il tremblait à chaque fois qu'on rapportait un combat de robots-mobiles. Il s'inquiétait pour son fils. Son fils…son précieux héritier qui rejetait les valeurs de la famille.

Et mes sœurs ? Elles approuvaient en silence l'initiative de leur frère, formant des vœux pour la réussite de sa mission, et surtout pour sa sauvegarde. Moi, j'attendais son échec. Inévitable selon moi, lorsqu'on part à la guerre à quinze ans. Seule, j'espérais…Patiemment…

Mais il est revenu.

Blessé.

Pas mort.

Malheureusement.

Lorsqu'il est reparti, Père n'était plus et notre sœur dans le coma. A la suite de ce drame, il aurait perdu la tête, et détruit des installations spatiales aux commandes d'un nouveau Gundam. Cependant, à la fin de la guerre, on lui tressait des lauriers ! M. Winner par-ci, M. Winner par-là…C'est admirable, tout ce dévouement, M. Winner…Ecœurant ! pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'attentat qui le visait au sommet des colonies l'ait raté ? Là encore, des innocents sont morts à sa place.

Et ce serait lui, à présent, le représentant des colonies ? Lui ? Celui qui reprendrait le flambeau des Winner, rétablirait notre nom et notre honneur aux yeux du reste de l'humanité ? Qu'arriverait-il s'il perdait de nouveau la tête ? Il a prétendu avoir subi l'influence d'un logiciel de combat, un certain Système Zéro… je n'y crois pas. Je ne veux pas y croire. J'en suis incapable :

Alors j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Là où l'armée de Oz avait échoué, je réussirai ! Là où même le célèbre Zech Merquiz n'avait pu l'atteindre, je l'aurai. Pas difficile : je connais toutes ses habitudes, toutes ses manies. J'ai passé plus de la moitié de sa vie à l'observer. De plus, je peux m'introduire facilement partout où il se rend, et même avant lui. Ne porte-t-on pas le même nom ? C'est bien la première fois que je m'en félicite !

Le tuer.

La première fois que j'y ai pensé, j'en ai vomi d'horreur.

Puis peu à peu l'idée a fait son chemin, aussi bien dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Je ne suis pas hypocrite au point de prétendre vouloir sa mort pour le seul bien des colonies ! Sa mort ne suffirait pas à rétablir le bien-être des nôtres. La paix est encore trop neuve pour avoir porté ses fruits, et les blessures sont trop profondes. Non. Si je désire sa disparition, c'est d'abord pour moi, pour pouvoir enfin respirer librement, sans sursauter à chaque fois que j'entends prononcer son nom, pour tuer ma haine qui m'empêche de vivre. Sa mort me fera renaître.

Sans que personne ne l'ait jamais su, j'ai appris à tirer au fusil à lunette, et suis devenue une experte. Ca au moins, personne ne pourrait me l'enlever ! C'est si grisant de viser une cible si éloignée qu'elle ne saura jamais ce qui a pressé sur la gâchette…sauf que je n'ai encore tué que des pots en argile et des bouteilles de verre. Lorsqu'on reçoit une balle meurtrière, sait-on qu'on va mourir ? J'espère qu'il aura le temps d'en prendre conscience…

C'est ici, sur ce chantier de reconstruction que j'ai décidé d'en finir avec lui. Je sais qu'il supervise en personne les travaux de la colonie qu'il a à demi-détruite. Veut-il se racheter une conscience ? C'est bien trop tard…c'est pathétiquement trop tard…Je suis postée à plus de deux cent mètres du chantier, sur le toit d'un immeuble achevé. J'ai dissimulé quelques micros un peu partout dans la structure métallique, parce que je ne veux pas seulement le voir, mais aussi l'entendre mourir. Oui, je veux assister à son agonie. Je veux en être enfin libérée.

Je suis allongée sur le béton dur et froid, les coudes appuyés devant moi, mon fusil à lunette bien stabilisé sur ses deux cales, l'oreillette en place. Je le traque à l'aide de mon instrument de visée plaqué sur l'œil gauche. Ah, le voilà…Où vais-je loger ma balle ? Au milieu de ce grand front pâle, en dessous des cheveux blonds, juste entre ses magnifiques yeux bleus ? Au travers de ma lunette, je peux les voir de très près. Mon dieu qu'ils sont beaux…Encore plus beaux que dans mes souvenirs. D'un bleu limpide et clair, à la fois attentifs et inquiets. Ils suivent les déplacements des ouvriers tout en vérifiant un bon de livraison. Les photos et les reportages ne leur rendent vraiment pas justice. Cette lumière qui s'en dégage ne s'y trouvait pas la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il y a trois ans maintenant. Il avait treize ans…Juste avant qu'il ne soit retenu comme otage sur le satellite-ressource MOIII par une bande de rebelles.

Non, pas dans la tête : ce serait trop rapide, et puis ça abîmerait trop son visage d'ange. De plus, le casque trop grand qu'il porte, alourdi de lunettes bizarres n'arrête pas de glisser sur son front : ce serait dommage de le rater pour si peu !

Dans le cœur alors ? J'ajuste ma lunette plus bas sur sa tenue de chantier kaki. Il est si frêle, si fragile… J'avais oublié : il n'a pas tout à fait seize ans. Pas encore un homme. Tout juste un adolescent devenu soldat trop tôt. Qu'il ait accompli tout ce qu'on disait de lui paraissait incroyable : Mère aussi était gracile…tout comme moi. Malgré nos trois ans d'écart, je ne dois pas être beaucoup plus lourde ou plus grande que lui… où a-t-il trouvé la force de quitter la colonie l'an dernier? Comment arrivait-il à maîtriser ces monstres mécaniques qu'étaient les Gundams ?

Mais…que m'arrive-t-il ? Voilà que je commence à le considérer comme une victime ! Alors qu'il avait choisi librement de descendre sur terre avec Sandrock ! Et c'était en toute conscience qu'il avait bâti le Wing Zéro ! On racontait même qu'il avait attaqué ses amis, blessant gravement l'un d'entre eux ! Un jeune mercenaire, pourtant rompu aux techniques de combat, qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Alors non, ce ne sera pas dans le cœur non plus. Reste le dos.

Des bruits de conversations m'arrivent dans l'oreillette. Des voix d'hommes à l'accent bizarre. Je compris qu'il s'agit des Maganac, sa garde rapprochée en quelque sorte. Il se fait appeler « maître » par ces forces de la nature. Il ne doute vraiment de rien ! L'un deux, un imposant colosse au pantalon blanc lui apporte une tasse. Ca doit être du thé. Mon frère adore le thé bien chaud et très sucré, aromatisé à la menthe. D'ailleurs, dans la famille, tout le monde l'aime comme ça. Je l'entends qui remercie de sa voix légère et un peu triste. Son casque glisse : ça fait rire le colosse qui le remet gentiment à sa place. Mon frère a un sourire amusé et complimente Rachid pour son breuvage. Que dis-je, un sourire ? C'est tout son visage qui s'illumine, pas seulement ses lèvres qui s'étirent mais aussi ses pommettes qui se creusent au-dessus de joues rougissantes, ses yeux qui se plissent et la tête qui se penche légèrement, les épaules qui se soulèvent…

Ca y est, je déraille encore ! Pourquoi ma main tremble-t-elle ? Je rêve de ce moment depuis des semaines. Et là, je me surprends à chercher des raisons de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout. Suis-je vraiment lâche ?

C'est décidé : ce sera dans le dos. Le risque, c'est de rater son coup, de tomber sur une vertèbre ou une côte qui stopperait la balle. Alors je m'applique à viser un peu en contrebas, du côté du cœur. Tant pis si tirer dans le dos de quelqu'un confirme ma lâcheté ! Comme ça, rien ne viendra me perturber : ni son sourire désarmant, ni ses yeux d'azur, ni sa silhouette gracile ! Il suffit d'attendre le moment propice et…

Mais…c'est impossible ! Il regarde dans ma direction ! D'un seul coup ! Il s'est retourné brusquement comme je posai l'index sur la gâchette ! Il fouille des yeux les hauteurs voisines, inutilement, je le sais : qui pourrait y voir d'aussi loin ? J'ai peur soudain, et je m'aplatis contre le béton, le cœur battant. La sueur dégouline de mon front. J'essuie mes yeux du revers de ma main. Des larmes ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je m'aperçois de mon essoufflement, et un poids douloureux au niveau du cœur. Tandis que, dans mon oreillette, j'entends le dénommé Rachid s'inquiéter :

_- _Tout va bien Maître Quatre ?

_- _Oui oui Rachid. C'est juste que…j'ai l'impression qu'on m'appelle…

Sa voix est si douce, si apaisante ! Seigneur, je tremble de la tête aux pieds.

_- _Auda, attention !

Qui a crié ? Je ne sais pas, mais je connais de vue cet Auda : un joyeux drille, membre des Maganacs qui porte souvent des lunettes de soleil. Je reprends ma lunette de visée et la plaque contre mon œil droit. Fébrilement, je cherche la raison de cette panique. Car c'est bien la panique sur le chantier ! Plusieurs ouvriers fixent un point en hauteur, tandis que mon frère part en courant. Fuirait-il ? Pourquoi ?

Je décide de m'intéresser plutôt à Auda. Le voilà ! Aïe, en mauvaise posture le pauvre… Il ne tient à une poutrelle que d'une main. Tout le reste de son corps pend dans le vide, à plus de cinquante mètres du sol. La poutrelle elle-même est dans un sale état : quelque chose de lourd a dû lui tomber dessus à mi-longueur et l'a tordue…Rien à faire selon moi : le poids de l'homme conjugué à celui du métal va finir de la briser. Il est perdu, et si ceux qui se trouvent en bas ne s'éloignent pas, ils risquent de recevoir le tout sur leurs têtes…Sa longe de sécurité s'est rompu : j'en vois le bout pendre inutilement à sa ceinture. Vraiment pas de chance…

Mais…qu'est-ce qu'Il fait là-haut ? Certains hommes tentent de le retenir mais il ne les écoute pas. Il attache une corde à sa taille et en confie l'autre extrémité à Rachid qui est à ses côtés, comme d'habitude.

_- _Je suis le plus léger, et en plus le chantier est sous ma responsabilité. C'est donc à moi de descendre Rachid. Si vous voulez bien nous remonter ensemble…

_- _Non, Rachid ! crie Auda au bout de sa poutre. Ne le laisse-pas faire ! C'est trop risqué…

_- _Tenez bon Auda ! lance Quatre.

Lentement mais avec des gestes sûrs, sans même vérifier ce que les autres ont fait de la corde, je le vois enfourcher la poutre et s'allonger sur le ventre pour répartir son poids. Il glisse prudemment le long du métal jusqu'à la partie endommagée. Il a l'assurance et la grâce d'un chat. Sur la partie endommagée, les éclats d'acier font comme des dents de scie. Je le vois grimacer sous la morsure du métal qui déchire sa veste et plus loin sa peau. Quelques gouttes de sangs perlent de son torse lorsqu'il passe par-dessus. Mais il ne s'arrête pas ! Au contraire : il continue de ramper en serrant les dents, sourd aux suppliques d'Auda auquel il demande sans relâche de tenir bon.

La poutre se tord encore un peu, mais pas assez pour décourager mon frère. Il n'est plus qu'à cinquante centimètres de l'homme…plus que trente…plus que dix…ça y est ! il lui touche la main, il lui prend le bras ! L'autre s'y agrippe de toutes ses forces.

_- _Dégagez-vous en bas ! l'entends-je crier à ses ouvriers. La poutre va céder !

Les hommes n'ont que le temps de se mettre à l'abri : le morceau d'acier finit de se rompre, entraînant Quatre et Auda dans sa chute…Non ! Ils ont lâché la poutrelle et se retrouvent suspendus dans les airs, à plus de cinquante mètres du sol, sauvés par la corde…Quatre transpire à grosses gouttes sous le poids de l'Arabe agrippé à sa taille, mais il tient bon.

Je n'en peux plus…je tremble trop. Je laisse la lunette glisser sur le béton, roule sur le dos et respire à fond pour la première fois depuis que je suis montée ici…Je les entends crier de joie, applaudir, siffler…je m'étonne d'être heureuse en même temps qu'eux. Je me suis fait peur. Avoir peur de soi-même, quelle ironie ! Auda est vivant…Quatre aussi…Rachid donne des ordres pour qu'on les remonte. J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer lorsqu'il réprimande mon frère pour son imprudence. Je l'entends soigner ses écorchures, et Quatre protester qu'il n'a pas si mal, que ce n'est pas grave, et que la vie est la chose la plus précieuse au monde…

Je suis fière de lui.

Si _fière_ de lui.

C'est incroyable, mais je suis fière de lui.

Et c'est comme un voile qui se déchire, le poids étouffant quitte mon cœur…Cette fameuse couverture de haine part en mille morceaux et emporte avec elle, par lambeaux entiers, mon aveuglement. C'est mon frère…Il n'est responsable que de ses actes, ni plus, ni moins. Comme nous tous. Comme moi. Je le croyais égoïste ; je le découvre généreux. Je le croyais suffisant, arrogant ; il pleure de joie dans les bras d'Auda, sans honte, devant tous ces hommes qui le fêtent. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils lui sont si attachés. Je comprends que ses amis l'aiment autant…Je l'envie…mais la fierté désintéressée que je ressens l'emporte sur tout le reste. Seize ans d'erreurs…quand on en a dix-neuf, c'est dur à encaisser ! Seize années à perdre mon temps à le détester, à le haïr, à chercher à le dépasser…sans prendre le temps de vivre ma vie. Seigneur, tout ce temps de gâché…toute une vie…la sienne et la mienne…j'ai honte à en vomir, encore une fois…

_- _Vous lui ressemblez ! fait une voix.

_- _Hein ?

Mon cœur rate un battement. J'ouvre les yeux et m'appuie sur les coudes pour me retrouver face à un jeune garçon très brun, aux cheveux en bataille, aux yeux d'un bleu dur, armé d'un pistolet qu'il appuie contre mon front. Toute à mes émotions, je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver…Qui est-ce ? Un garde du corps ? Je ressens un immense soulagement : jamais je n'aurai pu tirer en fin de compte. Je me mets à sourire, rassurée. Si je ne suis pas arrivée à le tuer, moi qui avait maintes occasions de le faire, alors personne n'y arrivera. En tous les cas pas tant que ce garçon veillerait sur mon frère.

_- _Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tiré plus tôt ? lui dis-je.

_- _Parce que vous-même n'aviez pas l'intention d'user de votre arme.

Sa voix posée et froide contraste bizarrement avec la jeunesse de ses traits.

_- _Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr de vous ?

Ce garçon m'amuse. Même s'il braque son arme sur moi. Même s'il a dans les yeux une froide détermination. Je n'y peux rien : il m'amuse. Je n'ai plus peur. Après l'épreuve que je viens de vivre, je ne peux plus avoir peur de qui que ce soit…La seule chose que je devais craindre vient de disparaître ici, sur ce toit, à l'instant même. C'était ma haine.

_- _Vous êtes un tireur d'élite : votre matériel ne laisse aucun doute. Malgré cela, vous avez hésité plus d'une heure, changeant de d'objectif constamment. De plus, je le répète, vous lui ressemblez.

_- _Je lui ressemble ?

D'une pichenette vive, il fait tomber ma casquette. Elle roule joyeusement vers le bord du bâtiment et, d'un vol d'une grâce étonnante, disparaît dans le vide, libérant une tresse blonde assez longue. Mes cheveux….J'avais prévu de les couper _après _. Je n'aurai sans doute jamais l'occasion…

_- _A Quatre. Contrairement à moi, vous n'êtes pas un tueur. Vous vous souciez des autres. Je vous ai observée lorsqu'Auda a failli tomber.

J'en ai assez être allongée sur le béton, et puis je commence à avoir mal à la nuque et aux coudes. Puisque ce garçon va me tuer, autant mourir debout. Je me lève, et il ne proteste pas. Il suit mon mouvement de son arme. Je suis sûre que le canon s'imprime sur ma peau. Il va y laisser une marque bien ronde. Peut-être même un trou…Moi qui ne voulais pas tirer dans la tête de Quatre pour ne pas le défigurer, je vais me faire défoncer le crâne à bout portant…Quelle ironie !

Je peux maintenant l'examiner à mon aise. Un peu plus grand que moi, élancé et raisonnablement musclé, il porte un short beige, une chemise blanche à manches courtes et un foulard gris autour du cou. Des chaussures robustes adaptées à toutes les situations. Tenue parfaitement banale, qui n'attire pas l'attention.

_- _ Vous veillez sur lui, n'est-ce pas ?

_- _Non.

_- _Pardon ?

_- _Ce n'est pas Quatre que je protège.

Il fixe de nouveau le chantier derrière moi. Je jète un œil par-dessus mon épaule : Une limousine rose vient d'arriver. En sort une jeune femme. D'ici, elle a l'air minuscule. Mais pas besoin de lunette de visée pour comprendre qu'il s'agit de Réléna Darlian, vice ministre des affaires étrangères. Diplomate hors pair, respectée aussi bien sur les colonies que sur la terre, cheville ouvrière de la paix, je l'admire sans réserve. Pourtant, son goût pour ce type de véhicule m'a toujours… interpellée. Du coup je mets enfin un nom sur ce singulier garde du corps : Heero Yuy, pilote du Gundam Wing Zéro, de l'Epyon et du Mercurius, vainqueur de Zech Merquiz et de Marimaia Kuchrenada, ange-gardien de Darlian.

Le Soldat Parfait.

Et ami de Quatre.

Je suis morte.

C'est ici que tout prend fin donc.

Mais curieusement, ça m'est égal. J'estime mériter mon sort. Gâcher toute sa vie à haïr son propre frère mérite bien une telle punition. Ce n'était pas lui qui me tuait doucement, ni cette haine que je croyais ressentir. Mais bien moi-même. Etre l'instrument de sa propre destruction et ne s'en rendre compte qu'à la fin. C'est pathétique. Un bref instant, je me demande si on se serait entendu tous les deux. Peut-être aurions-nous pu travailler ensemble à la reconstruction de cette colonie…

_- _Qui le protègera après ?

_- _Hmm…

A l'instant ou il baisse son arme, je m'aperçois qu'à aucun moment il ne m'a demandé de lever les mains en l'air. J'ai donc toujours les bras le long du corps. Je ne comprends pas.

_- _Nous avons besoin de personnes comme Réléna ou Quatre, capables d'instaurer une paix durable et reconstruire un monde nouveau. Nous, nous ne pouvons que tenter de les épauler.

Il me lance son revolver. Je l'attrape sans réfléchir.

_- _D'une certaine façon, vous me ressemblez aussi, mademoiselle Winner.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il n'a rien d'une blonde égarée qui a manqué devenir fratricide…

_- _Veillez sur lui désormais.

Il s'en va en me tournant le dos. Je pourrai l'abattre en utilisant sa propre arme, reprendre mon fusil et terminer le travail.

Je pourrai.

Mais je décide qu'il a raison.

Je ressemble à Quatre.

Je ne peux pas mourir. Pas encore. J'ai encore tant de choses à faire…

Et quelque part, je dois aussi lui ressembler, à ce fameux Heero. On raconte plusieurs histoires sur ses pulsions suicidaires au début de l'Opération Météore. Ma résignation à mourir quelques instants plus tôt me rapproche de lui. Constater la chose me provoque des frissons dans tout le corps. Mais si vraiment je lui ressemble, peut-être que je m'en sortirai.

Là bas sur le chantier, Auda chante à tue-tête et j'entends le rire de Quatre. Je devrais lui recommander des longes de sécurité plus solides…Et puis mon thé est le meilleure de toutes les colonies…Je le lui ferai goûter…

Cachoucat

_Z'avez eu peur, hein ? Moi aussi ! Jusqu'au milieu de la fanfic, je me suis demandé si notre blondinet survivrait… et puis un monde sans Quatre, c'était trop triiiiste !_ _Ma prochaine cible ? Pas encore décidé…Wufei peut-être ?Le pauvre, s'il savait comme je déteste les machos, il friserait…_


End file.
